Piccolo has WHAT?
by SelenaFrost
Summary: Piccolo's secret life, that no one knew about -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z I will NEVER own Dragonball Z and if ANYONE says I own Dragonball Z I'LL KILL THEM!!!!!!! ***Death glares all readers***

//blah//= Thoughts 

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!?! 

Piccolo sat underneath his waterfall; silently pondering the reasons of life and why in hell he still hadn't destroyed that damn human, Goku.

// Damn it, if it wasn't for that kid I would of..// Piccolo's thoughts were cut off by odd power serge.

"Who's there?" Piccolo asked standing up in defense. There was no response just silence, but Piccolo still felt the power, and it was close.

"Show yourself!!!" Piccolo growled out, going into a fighting stance. He heard a soft giggle and saw a rustle in the bushes close to the tree directly in front of him.

Growling he made his way to the plant, already starting a ki blast when all of a sudden two soft hands came around his neck pulling his body close to itself.

Piccolo took a deep shuddering breath before whispering, "Who are you?"

A soft chuckle came from behind the tall green figure "The name's Leto, and I want you to train me…" 

The Namek blinked and broke from her grip "I don't train, weaklings" Piccolo growled out before completely noticing his opponent.

The girl stood before him, hands placed firmly on her hips as dark black hair poured down her back to her waist, brown eyes looked at the alien with humor as her red lips curled up into a smirk. Tight black jeans cupped her hips beautifully as a silver sleeveless belly-top was practically a second skin to her. Light tanned skin shone in the sunlight as she crossed her legs showing off her black leather boots.

"I'm no weakling" she replied waving her black-brown tail happily in front of Piccolo's face.

Piccolo stood there, silently deciding of he should train the girl or not, she was in fact a saiyan… yes she _was_ saiyan.

"You don't need my training, you must be stronger than I" Piccolo stated crossing his arms, gruffly.

"I'm not stronger than you, I can only fly. I need your training, I hear you are the best around." She said almost innocently, a slight pout on her lips.

Piccolo sighed, crossing arms "fine, I'll train you just don't do that anymore" 

Leto smiled "YAY!!" she then ran and tackled Piccolo to the ground, "we're gonna have the greatest time!!!"

Piccolo inwardly groaned //what have I gotten myself into?//   

     


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO CAN OWN AN ANIME SERIES!?!?!?!? NO I THINK NOT!!!!!! ***Throws hands in the air***

Awwww thanks for the reviews guys, I'll try to make my chapters much longer…I'm not making any promises…but I'll try.

//blah//=thoughts

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!

Sweat rolled off Piccolo's forehead as he blocked a punch from Leto, dodging two ki blasts he twisted and kicked her in the stomach.

Leto quickly recovered, and punched the Namek squarely in his jaw sending him flying to the ground.

"Oh my god!!" Leto whispered before landing beside Piccolo's unmoving form,

"Wake up, please wake up!!" she whispered shaking Piccolo's body.

Piccolo groaned and opened his dark black eyes "I'm ok, back off woman" he growled out pushing her arms away from him.

Leto looked at him almost with a hurt expression as he stood up crossing his arms. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to speak "so, how'd I do?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Piccolo grunted and turned around, dark eyes hiding his amazement. Leto's power improved dramatically over the 2 weeks she had been training with him, he had to of course teach her how to develop ki blasts, and to control them. Teaching her how to fight was no problem what so ever she already had the basic knowledge of martial arts so all there was really left to do was to enhance her skills.

"Well?" Leto asked again a hopeful gleam in her eyes, fingers slightly twitching in anticipation. Tail curling and uncurling itself from her leg nervously.

"You've improved, I can actually feel pain when you hit me" Piccolo said a small smirk appearing on his lips, crossing his arms he sat down under a tree preparing himself to go into his usual meditation.

"Really?" Leto asked in surprise walking over to Piccolo, "or are you just saying that?" her voice was soft, and gently sounding, almost like the calm before a storm.

Piccolo looked at the girl and replied in a half growl "I'm not really in the mood for this, I said you have improved, you've improved. Now leave me alone"  

Leto smiled " Okay I'll leave, but just one more thing" twirling her black hair between her fingers she waited for Piccolo's annoyed growl.

"Well, what is it now?" Piccolo grumbled crossing his arms and closing his eyes,

Leto leaned close to his face "nothing really, just this" she quickly placed a kiss on his lips and backed away "bye Piccolo, see ya tomorrow" she then flew up into the sky leaving Piccolo in a bewildered silence.

//If I could remember how to move, I would follow her// Piccolo thought to himself, as the soft tingle left from the saiyan's lips slowly disappeared from his own.

Ok ok It sucked like crap, but I did try and I did try to make is as long as possible…oh there's gonna be a lemon somewhere in here…I dunno … and please review cause Piccolo would appreciate it a lot.

Piccolo: ***chained to the wall* **HELP ME!!!!!

***Tapes Piccolo's mouth shut***  SILENCE!!!! REVIEW EVERYBODY!!!!!  


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I'm forced to say this each time I start a new chapter cause my lawyers says that I'll get sued if I don't….so..I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! HAPPY GOOD!!!! 

//blah//=thoughts

Thanks for the reviews guys, makes me feel special ***sniffs*** you love me, you really love me!!!

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!?

"Piccolo, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely all day" Leto asked her brown eyes filling with concern; she walked over to the alien. "Answer Me," she whispered knowing that he could clearly hear her. 

Piccolo growled, and turned away from her "nothing is wrong," //Why does she need to know everything about me?//

"Cause I need to" Leto said standing in front of the Namek, arms crossed hair slightly covering her eyes giving her a mysterious look. 

Piccolo's eye widened in shock as he backed away from her, "why did you say that?" he stuttered backing his way next to a tree.

"Um, I read your thoughts" Leto said slowly almost gliding her way towards him, "is that such a problem?" she asked tilting her head in an innocent manner.

"YES!!" Piccolo shouted, anger flaring in his eyes. Powering up he growled at her "I have enough trouble with you around, but now I know you can read my thoughts? I get no god damn privacy around here!!" he edged his way towards her "get out of here"

Leto smiled and crossed her arms "how about I don't and say I did?" she waved her tail playfully in front of her body 

Piccolo growled, "Leave…now…. I'm warning you" his powers flared for a moment,

" You're warning me?" Leto giggled, her body shook as she laughed "that's a good one Piccolo real funny" 

Piccolo stared at her, //she's laughing at me, doesn't she know who she's dealing with?// "Listen, kid I want you out of here before I have to destroy you" he said voice calm, but eyes held an dark anger.

"You want me out of here?, too bad cause I ain't leaving" she smirked her tail waved tauntingly in front of her face.

"Fine then, don't leave just stand there and die" Piccolo growled out sending a powerful ki blast towards the saiyan, Leto of course didn't move a muscle she stood and smiled as if he wasn't doing anything at all.

Piccolo realized this and shouted, "MOVE!!!!"

Leto laughed and shouted back, "NEVER!!!"

Then just before the blast hit her, it turned to it's left hurling straight for a nearby mountain, Piccolo stood there eyes wide in shock for the fact he diverted the blast from his target completely.

"Why didn't you move?" he said voice just under a whisper, 

"Because" Leto started, moving from her place, to a nearby tree "I know that you would never hurt me," smiling she waved him over.

"That's a lie, I would and CAN destroy you if I wanted" Piccolo said walking over to her, 

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, leaning close to his face.

"I, um…uh" Piccolo stuttered trying to find the right words to say,

"Just what I thought, please Piccolo I know you better than you know yourself" Leto said backing away from the green man smiling.

"How can you know me better than I know myself?" Piccolo asked, finding himself lost in the conversation.

"That's me to know and you to find out dear" Leto said playfully, jumping into the trees above them, "Just remember this, I was here when you were first born!" with that said she disappeared with the wind leaving a bewildered Piccolo gazing into the evening sky.

Well third Chapter finished hope you like it!!, I'm thinking it's pretty confusing isn't it?…if it is sorry I'll try to make it clearer ok!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE I LOVE YA!!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: oh…my…GOD!!! I'm getting SO tired of this… I don't OWN DBZ, GOD IF I OWNED IT DO U REALLY THINK IT WOULD BE RATED PG-13!?!?!?

Wow, I'm so proud of myself it's my fourth chapter!!!! ***Grins***

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!?

Months had passed since the day Piccolo had met the saiyan. With each passing day, Leto continuously confused the Namek, with each touch and each word shared, Piccolo grew more and more curious of her origin. In ways she seemed familiar as if he had met her before, the way she teased him or the way she smirked it was so familiar it scared him.

Leto had gotten used to their usual meeting each day just before dawn, that even when she surpassed Piccolo's power she kept returning. And each day Piccolo would ask the same question "Why do you keep coming back even though you don't need me anymore?" and she would give the same answer "because, I want to" she would then smile and get into a fighting stance and smirked.

Then one day, Leto didn't show up, Piccolo stood at the bank of the river waiting figuring she was late but of course Leto was never late. Ever.

Hours passed and there was still no sign of the saiyan woman, and Piccolo was getting more and more worried for the girl's well being her being his student and all. Piccolo then searched for her power signature; at first it was extremely hard to find, as if she was hiding it, then he picked up on something. It was low, very low as if she was on the verge of dying; this frightened Piccolo and he quickly flew off in her direction.

Leto bathed underneath a waterfall, as she thought to herself //It's my birthday, I should at least spend it by myself…for once// as she turned she gasped to see two silver eyes gazing at her through the water. Groaning she turned away "god Seth warn a girl for once"

A small chuckle was heard before Leto was pulled from under the water into strong arms "you never had a problem with me staring at you before" the man said placing a small kiss on her neck.

"That was before we broke up remember?, or have you forgotten me finding you wrapped around my sister?" she growled out before breaking free of hid strong grip. Turning she glared into silver eyes, she couldn't help but admire his strong features, long silver hair gliding to his strong hips, lips upturned in a small smirk while arms crossed over his chest. He wore a tight white t-shirt with silver pants. He wore no shoes, for he didn't have a need for them.

"Leto I told you I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, ever" his voice was low, and soothing reaching out he touched her arm "forgive me"

Leto looked at his hand in disgust and backed away from him "forgive you?, FORGIVE YOU?!?, you inconsiderate bastard I don't know what I ever saw in you, you , you argh!! I don't even know what to call you. Go to hell" she then moved away from him tail twitching in anger. 

Seth smiled and grabbed her tail, feeling Leto freeze he pulled her back towards his body, turning her towards him he kissed her.

Leto's eyes widened as she tried to push him away, but the more she pushed him the more he pulled her closer raking his nails down her back.

Leto moaned and gave into the kiss pressing herself against his strong body completely unaware of the two dark eyes glaring at them in anger.

***Giggles***  hope you liked it…cause it took forever to write!!!!

Piccolo: DON'T REVIEW PLEASE OR IT WILL NEVER END!!!!!  
***growls*** SILENCE OR YOU'LL NEVER GET TO FUCK LETO!!!!!

Piccolo: eeep ***nods*** I'll be good…       


	5. Chapter Five 5 I DID IT!

Disclaimer: ***singing*** U KNOW DASHER AND DANCER AND PRANCER AND VIXON, COMET AND CUPID AND DONNER AND BLITSON BUT DO U RECALL!?!? THAT I DON'T OWN THEM AT ALL… SO.. I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z AND I WILL NEVER WILL, CAUSE I'M WAY TOO POOR AND I DON'T HAVE A BILL. SO IF YOU WANT TO SUE, ALL UR GONNA GET!!!, A COFFEE BEAN AND SOME POCKET LINT AND THAT'S ALL I GOT TO BET!!! 

//blah//=thoughts

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!

Leto looked at herself in the water, dark black hair floating underneath her face gracefully. //I can't believe I actually said that// getting up from the pool of water she smoothed her shirt down and tucked her hair behind her ears.

Sighing she floated into the air, a nervous knot in her throat. //Hey why am I so worried? all I'm going to do is go see Piccolo and train, that all// she thought to herself, before flying off in Piccolo's direction.

Piccolo sighed as he stood by the bank of the river, mind swirling with unanswered questions //why would she betray me like that?// he relished on the thought before he felt her energy approaching. Growling he turned in her direction, watching her land he felt and unnerving anger, seeing her smile, made him want to kill, and then when she looked at him with those innocent dark eyes, made him see red.

Leto looked at him, tilting her head she smiled "hey Piccolo, what's up?" she asked, tail wagging playfully behind her.

Piccolo suppressed a growl and turned away "nothing" 

Leto blinked and walked towards the Namek "what's wrong?" placing her hand on his arm she added, "I want to help"

Piccolo's body stiffened at her touch, moving away he replied "I don't want your help, and there's nothing wrong"

Leto blinked and then hooked her arm around Piccolo's "let me help, please" a small pout formed on her lips "please".

Suppressing another growl he moved away from her "get out of here now" 

With a frustrated sigh she looked at him "what'd I do now? I mean I stopped reading your mind and everything what do you want from me!?!?"

Piccolo chuckled "you mean you don't know what you did?" crossing him arms he smirked.

"No, I don't know…will you fucking tell me!?!?" Leto said her tail twitching in annoyance, arms crossed eyes with a slight twitch.

"Why don't you go back to you boyfriend and ask him? or better yet why don't you let him show you?" he said his voice held a slight hostile tone to it,

Leto's eyes widened as she backed away from the alien, "what?" 

"I saw you, I saw you kiss him, I saw how you held him, so why don't you go back to him? You apparently don't need me anymore" Piccolo said, eyes dark with anger, and pain.

"You saw that?" she asked her voice quiet, eyes wide in shock.

Piccolo looked at her "if course I did, what'd you think I was just guessing?" 

//why is he so angry?// Leto thought to herself "Piccolo, listen you don't know what happened"

Piccolo growled "I saw enough, you didn't try to get him off you did you? cause if you did I didn't see you put up any fight"

Leto looked at him with pleading eyes "Listen to me, I fought him I truly did" 

Piccolo growled and turned to her "I don't want to hear your crap, get out of here alright, I don't want to see you lying face around here again" 

Each word dug into Leto's soul, taken a deep breath she forced a smile on her face "Ok, I get it I'll go, but I only go one thing to tell you" looking Piccolo dead into his eyes she finished her speech " when Seth started to kiss down my neck, I called out your name, I only thought of you" she then turned around and flew off leaving Piccolo with a look of shock and horror upon his face.

***wipes sweat from forehead*** well, it took hours…but I finally finished the 5th chapter….

Piccolo: ***grumbles*** hours on my well needed time

***Smiles*** what was that?

Piccolo: ***eyes widen*** nothing

***Smirks* **that's what I thought….REVIEW EVERYBODY!!!!

 __


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ***ripping my hair out*** I DON'T OWN THE FUCKING SHOW!!!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THAT ON PAPER?!?!? CAUSE I WILL!!!!!!

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!?

//He can go on and hate me, it doesn't bother me one bit, nope it doesn't// Leto thought to herself angrily as she brushed her hair, "why does he have to be so….argh" pulling on her hair she stood up mumbling to herself. All of a sudden two strong arms grabbed her around her waist. Leto's eyes widened as she struggled to get free, feeling the hot breath on her tears started to form in her eyes. "Please, don't" she whispered, tears running down her face.

"Why not? You enjoyed it last time," a soft voice breathed into her ear, hands slowly making their way up and under her shirt,

"Seth, please, don't" she whimpered as she felt his hands moving closer to her breasts,

Seth smiled "as if" he replied before pulling her body to the ground with him.

Piccolo growled and hit his head repeatedly on a tree //why am I so stupid? I mean she goes and tells me something like that and I stand there like an idiot// suddenly Piccolo's stomach lurched as he felt Leto's power sink below normal //oh god// tracing her power level he flew off in her direction.

"God you're so tight" Seth panted against Leto's neck as he thrusted continuously into her body, as he did so Leto cried silent tears as she desperately tried to push him away. Unknowing to them both Piccolo watched with anger, at first he thought that she went to him, but then when he saw all that blood escaping her lips, the forming bruises, and the crystal tears he saw blood red. 

Seth thrusted heavily into her now limp body, unknowing the approaching figure. Then out of nowhere Seth was knocked off Leto's body with a sharp kick to his head. Piccolo growled as he picked up Leto's limp form, glaring at Seth he growled out "You are NEVER allowed near her again, you hear me? I'll kill you if I let you touch her again" with that said he flew off back to his waterfall, leaving Seth bloodied form.

Whoa..that was… fun… WOW!!!

Piccolo: ***grins*** I know!!

GO US!!

Piccolo: YEAH!!

REVIEW!!! ***Whispers*** the reason Piccolo is so happy cause we're getting closer to the lemon scene

Piccolo: ***bouncing*** yay yay yay!!       


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!!!! THIS HURTS MY PRIDE A LOT!!!!! ***Cries***

//blah//=thoughts

awwww the reviews are really nice guys….thanks a lot

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?

Piccolo set Leto's bloodied body beside a tree, just as he did so Leto's thin body shook as she threw up a mixture of blood and vomit. Backing away Piccolo realized that she was dying, knowing that she had internal bleeding he covered her body with his cape and whispered "try to rest, it'll be okay" floating up into the air he took one last look at her, before flying off in the direction of the Kami's look out.

//Must hurry, or she'll die// Piccolo thought to himself as he landed underneath the looking out, breathing heavily he panted out "Senzu beans…quick" 

"Why hell—" the white cat was cut off by Piccolo's annoyed growl, taking out a pouch he handed it to Piccolo. Then edged away avoiding Piccolo's thankful, but slightly scary stare.

Piccolo grinned happily before flying off using all of his strength, speed, and power to get back to Leto.

As Piccolo landed, his stomach lurched when he didn't see Leto's body where he left it, following the blood and vomit on the ground he came upon a small clearing. He then saw Leto, cape wrapped around her in a makeshift dress, training.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo growled walking towards her, smirking as Leto jumped he stood in front of her arms crossed "you're gonna kill yourself this way"

Leto turned slowing to Piccolo and smiled "I'm training, and I'm not gonna die, I'm fine" she said before collapsing into Piccolo's strong arms "ok, maybe not THAT fine" she whispered before falling asleep.

Piccolo smiled and carried her back to his waterfall, feeling slightly giddy.

"Leto will you stay still?, LAY DOWN WOMAN!!!" Piccolo shouted as he desperately tried to calm her down, she had been panicking ever since he gave her a senzu bean.

"No, keep away from me, GET AWAY!!!" she cried out, crystal tears fell from her eyes "don't touch me please don't" she whispered softly as Piccolo pulled her into his arms.

"shh, it will be okay, hush now…sleep" Piccolo whispered as he laid down with her in his arms "I'll never let anyone hurt you, ever"

awwwww IT'S GREAT YES!?!?

Piccolo: why am I so…..NICE!?!?

Cause you are!!

Piccolo: AM NOT!!

YES YOU ARE!!

Piccolo: ARE NOT!!  


	8. Chapter 8 SORRY

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!! FUCK OFF!!!

//Blah//=thoughts

(blah) =Author's Notes 

Sorry I took so long..hehehe…I TRIED!!! 

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!

It has been 2 weeks since Piccolo had saved Leto from Seth's deadly arms, with each passing day she gained a little more of her saiyan pride and honor which of course is VERY important to her. Each night they would sleep separately but each morning they would wake up in each other's arms. This was because Leto would wake up crying in the middle of the night and Piccolo would hold her in his arms and hush her to sleep.

As the days passed by, the two grew closer. Leto had this great fear of going anywhere by herself, she thought around every corner Seth would be standing there, waiting. It terrified her fear was starting to rule her life and it weakened her.

Piccolo however hated seeing her in such a weak state, and even though her need in him made him feel… different of course he would never take advantage of her, well that what he THOUGHT he wouldn't of done.

"Piccolo? you there?" Leto asked quietly walking towards the silent Namek.

Piccolo smiled and turned around; looking at her he replied, "No, I'm just standing here pretending that I'm somewhere else"

"Piccolo, how many times have I told you NOT to start talking like me?" she asked a small smirk etched it's way to her lips.

Piccolo took a step towards her "what is it that you need now?" 

Leto sighed, "I just wanted to tell you why I couldn't fight Seth off, that's all"

Piccolo crossed his arms "well?"

Leto sat down in the long grass "well, it's his species, his race they weaken Saiyans they bring our power to the lowest possible level. It's their scent that horrible scent" she started her voice low silent. 

Piccolo stared at her trying to understand what she was saying "their smell?"

Leto looked at him " yeah their smell, you know when you sweat and you have that musty smell? It's sorta like that but it's more like honey sweet, but then you can smell this sort of poisonous smell to it" she said in thought trying to describe the smell.

"Wouldn't this of been a great problem for your planet? I mean before it was destroyed" Piccolo asked slowly not to upset her in any way.

Leto sighed, "Planet Vegeta was to be invaded by the Salgueians (can't you tell I just made that up?) That's what Seth is, well they were to invade our planet but, my father King Vegeta found out, he had discovered a way to keep himself immune to their scent it took him years…but he had found a chemical in a plant that grew on our planet all we needed to do was keep the plant close to us and well we would be protected. That was a little before Freiza came." 

Piccolo looked at her; seeing the pain in her eyes he sat beside her leaning close he whispered, "Listen you'll be okay, I promise I'll protect you" wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Leaning close to him she sighed "thank you" 

Piccolo then tilted her head up towards him and slowly kissed her, smiling against her lips he felt her kiss back, deepening the kiss he ran his fingers down her back.

Leto kissed back eagerly her tongue lashing out to meet his, suddenly her body stiffened and then she started to cry.

Piccolo moved away from her //what the hell is wrong with me// cradling her shaking body he tried to hush her to sleep.

Piccolo: WHAT!?!?NO LEMON!?!?

Well…not yet

Piccolo: you are testing fate woman

***crosses arms*** whatever 

Piccolo: ***grumbles***


	9. Chapter 9 LEMON HERE! SORTA KINDA!

Disclaimer: I hate you people u know that? I DUN WANNA SAY IT!!!!! ***is poked in the back with a gun*** uh…okay…um… I dun own Dragonball Z m'kay? Hehehe

//blah//=thoughts

Sorry I took so long…I haven't been thinking straightly….

Piccolo: when have you ever?

SHUT UP!!!

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!

Months had passed since the day Piccolo had kissed Leto. He kept himself far away from her except for at nights when he would hold her. Breath in her scent. Hear her soft breathing. Feel her silky hair. Each passing day he was more and more tempted he lusted for her he couldn't deny that fact. He wanted her; he lived for her, breathed for her. And in odd moments he would believe he loved her.

Leto's feelings increased for the Namek, she found him attractive from the day she met him she did. She loved his voice; the gruff sound the hoarse roughness of it how gentle it would sound when he would say something wrong and tried to apologize or when he was nervous. His dark eyes memorized her sometimes it would scare her beyond any reason for that's when she would realize she loved him.

Leto stood in the branches of a tall dark tree watching the green man bathe. //It's now or never lady// she thought to herself before jumping silently from the branches. Landing on the ground she slowly made her way to the Namek. Kneeing behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin at the top of his head.

"Hey Piccolo" she whispered closing her eyes the relish in their closeness. 

Piccolo's eyes widened, not expecting for her to be there. "Leto?"

Smiling she opened her eyes "Piccolo, can I ask you a question?"

Swallowing the remaining saliva in his mouth he answered "Of course" his voice was hoarse and rough.

Leto moved from the top of his head to the tip of his ear, running her wet tongue over the tip she whispered lustfully "What do you feel, when I'm near?" 

Blushing a deep purple and taking a deep breath he answered "Hot, but cold. Comforted but also rejected, needed but then I feel like I'm thrown away…it's very confusing" 

Leto smiled then nibbled on the tip of his left ear, slowly she moved down licking his ears lobe she whispered "what about my body?" 

Shuddering Piccolo gasped out " I find your body, ah… tempting" 

"mmmhmmm," she purred in his ear running her fingers up and down his chest "what else?"

Piccolo closed his eyes fighting the words that would seal his fate "I, ah…. Oh god I ….lo… lo…shit…"

Leto back away smirking "you lo..lo…what?" she slowly removed her top silently.

Growling he bit his lip, his breath was slow and shallow "I…..god… I …. Shit"

Removing her pants she grinned "what Piccolo, just say it"

Grunting he replied "I…. can't"

Slipping into the water beside him she purred, "oh don't be such a wimp" walking her fingers up his arm, she wrapped her tail around his leg.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath "I love you okay?" 

Leto blinked and moved in front of the Namek, she ran her hand down his neck "you do?"

Hissing he nodded, his hands balling into tight fists.

"Piccolo, open your eyes" she whispered running a finger down his jaw.

Piccolo did so slowly, eyes dark filled with pain of finally showing his feelings, looking down at her he saw the same thing he was feeling. Love. 

"Say it again" she whispered leaning close

"I love you," he whispered

"Again", closer this time

"I love you" his whisper was lower, his eyes drooping to her voice.

"Again" was her reply

"I lo—" his response was cut off by Leto's soft lips, Piccolo's arms quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her smaller form closer to his body.

Leto pulled back and looked deeply into Piccolo's dark eyes "I love you too" she whispered before he covered her lips with his own.

Piccolo lifted her small body out of the water laying her on the wet grass he kissed her feverishly. Barely taking breathes as he made his way down her silky body. Memorizing each curve, what made her moan into a worded response, everything.

Looking up into her brown orbs he smiled as she smiled back at him. She then pulled Piccolo up by his shoulders and kissed him. Pulling back and looked at him "Take me" she breathed out before crushing her lips against his.

Piccolo looked at the girl uncertainly, but when he saw the want and need for him and slowly positioned himself at her opening, looking to make sure she wanted this. 

" Please" she pleaded, pulling him close and wrapping her legs around his waist, "please"

Piccolo nodded slightly before pushing himself into her warm moist body, "ah…you're so warm" he growled into her neck before slowly moving in and out of her. Each thrust lead to an "I love you" leading them closer their climax. Faster and faster they moved, sweat mixing with water dripped down their bodies. Suddenly both bodies stiffened just as that happened Piccolo and Leto clawed and raked their way to each other necks bearing fangs they both bit down harshly at the base of each other's necks, which set off a chain reaction. Tasting each other's blood made them come to their climax at the same moment. 

Piccolo collapsed on top of her breathing hard muttering, "I love you" over and over before sliding out of her body and lying beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered on last "I love you" before falling in a deep sleep.

Leto smiled happily as she moved closer to the hot body beside her closing her eyes she muttered an "I love you too" before drifting off to meet her love in her dreams.

***hand shaking*** I did it…I did it… ***drinks coffee*** all finished…great….YOU HAPPY NOW!!  
Piccolo: yes…very… ***grinning like a mad man***

I HATE you….

Piccolo: love you too..

Leto: HEY!!  
Piccolo: O.O ….BUT I LOVE YOU MORE!!!!   
Leto: ***grins*** good

***Groans*** review…. Please…if u like it….cause right now…. I really think it's crap… 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I OWN THEN ALL MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ***choke, cough, gag*** okay…maybe not…

//blah//=thoughts

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!!?

 Six months had passed, since the two declared their love for each other. Not much had changed between the two they still spared together increasing their power and strength. Leto grew back into the strong secure woman she has always been and Piccolo changed into a sarcastic over protective boyfriend who most girls would say from hell, Leto would say he was perfect. 

Piccolo spared with himself in the deep green forest for Leto had gone to the city for food and other most needed items. Leto watched happily as he punched his duplicate in his face dodging a small ki blast. Piccolo sighed and joined with his other self, and then wiping the sweat off his forehead he looked up into the sun thinking about the changes in his life. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his neck and heard a familiar purr "hello temptress" 

Leto smiled "hello sexy" she replied happily. Biting his earlobe she slid off the taller man's back and laughed.

Piccolo turned around and looked at the Saiyan strangely, she had been acting quite strange for the past two months, her mood changed dramatically and she seemed to be always hungry. 

Leto giggled before looking back at the Namek, trying to fight her need to laugh. Then all of a sudden her legs gave out and she burst out laughing. Tears fell out of her eyes and she gave into her fit of giggles as Piccolo stared at the girl if she had lost her mind. //I told her she would lose it…. I just never knew she had anything to lose// he thought to himself as he watched his lover laugh hysterically on the ground.

Leto looked up at her mate and broke out of her laughing fit and grinned, "sorry koi didn't mean to be all…wow" standing up on shaking legs as she dropped her knapsack on the ground she began to cry.

Piccolo's eyes widened in worry before practically running over to the crying girl, taking her into his arms he whispered to her "what's wrong?"

Leto's tears completely disappeared before smirking evilly and kissing the Namek surprising him. Piccolo didn't have time to register what happened until Leto's tongue slipped into his mouth and began to explore his warm cavern.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her to the ground with him and placed him on his lap, never breaking the deep kiss. 

Suddenly the both felt a small energy approach them breaking the kiss the both mumbled to themselves "shit"

Leto got up and jumped up into the tall branches of a tree.

Piccolo stood and wiped the lipstick off his mouth, just as five-year-old Gohan landed in front of him.

Piccolo shook his head as he saw how nervous the little boy was, growling he spoke "well what'd you want kid?"

Gohan jumped and looked up at Piccolo "I was um…Mister…P-P-Piccolo t-t-that you w-would…. um"

Piccolo growled in annoyance "WELL SPIT IT OUT KID!!"

Gohan gasped before yelling out his question "I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD COME TO OUR B.B.Q ON SATERDAY!!!"

Piccolo smiled "that all?"

Gohan nodded staring at his mentor in shock. 

"Sure" Piccolo replied ruffling the boy's hair. 

"Really?" he asked in amazement,

"Yup, now hurry up and go home I'm a bit busy," he said softly before smiling down at the child.

"Um, okay Mister Piccolo" Gohan said before flying off in the direction of his home.

Leto smiled as she watched the boy fly off, she then jumped out of the tree and smiled "hey Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned around and grinned "yeah?" he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm coming right?" she leaned into his arms sighing at his feeling.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you?" he asked smiling as she felt her body bounce with happiness.

"You are so GREAT!!" she squealed and hugged him her tail waving behind her.

As they stood in their loving embrace, two silver eyes stared at them in anger and disgust.

Piccolo: HUH!?!? WHAT!?!? NO!!

Hehehe CLIFFHANGER!!!!

Piccolo: I HATE YOU!!

Okay!! 


	11. Chapter 11 sadness

Disclaimer: be afraid…be VERY afraid… ..nah don't be…just had nothing good to say….oh I don't own DBZ

//blah//=thoughts

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?

Piccolo sighed happily as he watched Leto prepare herself for the next day.  She hummed happily as she wrapped a present for Gohan, she then turned to Piccolo and smiled. "What?" she asked, her tail wagging behind her happily.

Piccolo smiled back and replied "nothing," he then turned away walking towards a nearby tree, he then turned back to her "don't you think it's about time for bed?"

Leto grinned and placed the present in a bag before running and tackling the large man underneath the tree.

Hours later after making love countless times, Piccolo woke up in the dead of night. Blinking he noticed he was sitting up, he also noticed he couldn't move as if he was tied up. Looking down slightly he noticed his arms and legs weren't tied up, but they felt so dead, and heavy. His ears picked up a soft squishing pounding directly in front if him, looking up he saw Leto soft frame laying helplessly on the ground as a larger figure pounded into her body. Piccolo's eye widened to see that Leto's body was covered with purplish-brown bruises the size of Seth's fist. Seth had beaten her so badly that as she cried, blood actually came out with her tears. Vomit and blood bubbled out of her lips as Seth growled into her neck.

Piccolo desperately tried to move, but his limbs were just too heavy. He watched as Seth stiffened and climaxed into Leto's soft form and then pull out of her. He smiled devilishly and murmured to Piccolo "Who can't have her now?" he then leaned down and shoved his tongue into her; he then pulled his tongue out and smiled. Seth made his way to Piccolo and kneeled in front on him, leaning close he whispered "at least I can give you one more taste.. huh?" with that said he pressed his lips against Piccolo's, he dug his long nails into Piccolo's leg making Piccolo growl opening his mouth. Taking that advantage Seth pushed his tongue into Piccolo warm cavern.

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock and horror as Seth made his way into Piccolo's lap wrapping his arms around the green man's large broad shoulders. Piccolo tried to move to push the smaller man off him but he felt so heavy, he growled deep into his throat, as he tasted Leto _his_ Leto on Seth's tongue, he then realized he was at complete and utter mercy under Seth's power.

Suddenly a soft and almost dead voice echoed in Piccolo's mind "_Did I fail to mention that Seth is um…bi?_" the voice giggled almost menacingly in Piccolo's head, before continuing "_Just kiss back and he'll think you're starting to enjoy it. He'll back off after that okay? Trust me Piccie I know what I'm talking about_" Piccolo closed his eyes, and replied back to the voice "_Leto, I'm so sorry I'm trying…but I can't…move I want to help you so bad, ah Kami_" Leto smiled tiredly before sending one last message to her lover "_ I'll be okay, you just kiss the damn bastard get him off of you before I pass out again and hell only knows what he'll do then_" she closed her eyes escaping from the horrible pain running through her body as Piccolo soothing words sent her into her paradise.

Piccolo then relaxed into the kiss, lashing his tongue out to meet Seth's. Seth smiled thinking he had won over the larger man and leaned into the kissed before pulling back. Running his long finger down Piccolo's jaw he smiled "I'll make sure Leto over there gets your goodbye." He then pushed off from Piccolo's lap, picked up the limp body and flew into the air.

Piccolo stared at the descending figures as he quietly cried tears of sadness and defeat, still unable to move and unable to speak Piccolo soul died.

***Gasps*** PICCOLO LOST!?!?!? WTF WAS I THINKING!??!  
Piccolo: ***crying*** Leto….I'M SORRY!!!!  
***cries also*** I'm so sorry…..READ AND REVIEW!! 


	12. Chapter 12 In the end

Disclaimer: No…I DON'T OWN THEM IF I DID WOULD I BE SPENDING MY TIME WRITING FANFICTIONS!?!?

Piccolo has a WHAT!?!?!

Weeks had passed since Piccolo has lost her; he searched everywhere he could think of. Day after day, he searched for his love, one moment he would pick up her scent and the next…it would disappear.

A year passed…then two …then three still he couldn't find his mate, his life…he never gave up…until he realized he would never find her. Never hear her sweet voice, kiss her full red lips. Touch her, caress her, make love to her, never again would he feel alive, never again would he hold his angel. And that's when he lost all hope…that was the very moment he died. 

The Namek stood on a cliff that watched over where his life began and ended and a silent crystal tears fell from his eyes. Turning away he whispered his last words to his wife "I love you, forever always until the day I die, I'll love you" he then flew off leaving his past, behind him.

I know…it's short…but well whatcha gonna do?

Piccolo: NO!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!

It shall continue IF the people want it too

Piccolo: U MUST WANT IT!!!! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

The green bean has spoken…..review y'all 


	13. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: no..I dun own DBZ… happy?

YOU ASKED FOR IT PEOPLE!!!! YOU WANT IT!!! YOU GOT IT!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

//blah//=thoughts

New Beginnings (The New Level) 

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK COCK SUCKING BASTARD!!" Leto cried out angrily as she ran down the long golden hallway. Seth chased the girl down the hall laughing the entire way; he loved it when she ran, she felt so good when she didn't struggle. This way he didn't need to hurt her more than he had too. He turned a corner and came upon a ballroom, an _empty _ballroom. //Where'd she go?// he thought to himself walking in slowly, looking around he saw two small feet sticking out from behind a curtain, grinning he walked towards the curtains and pulled them open. Expecting to see the angry face of Leto he came upon a young child, a girl about the age of six standing in front of him. She had dark blackish green hair that fell to her waist, dark innocent eyes that shone in the sunlight. Her skin was a slight brown olive green color, making her hair stand out much more than it needed too. 

Seth smiled sweetly at the child "hello Akari, where's your mommy?" he watched he dark green black tail waving behind her.

Akari smiled and answered sweetly "Mommy went bye bye" she waved her small hand and giggled.

Sighing he moved back, Akari followed her white silk dress waving behind her. "Seth sir?" she whispered unsure of herself.

Seth turned around and looked down at the six-year-old "yes Akari?" //she looks a lot like her mother// 

"Why do you always wanna see my mommy?" she asked her voice holding all her innocence, a pure hearted child that was kept away from all the harm and corruption in her mother's world, just what Seth liked.

Seth smiled and bent down "cause me and your mommy likes to play games" he answered his smile growing into a toothy grin.

Akari tilted her head to the side and blinked innocently " what _kind _of games?" she asked her eyebrows coming into a confused frown.

Seth grinned; this was what he was waiting for. From the moment the girl was born he wanted her, and now he was going to have her "why don't I show you?" he then leaned forward and pressed his lips on the child's.

High above them, floating was Leto; her eyes were wide in shock and disgust. She felt sick, he was _kissing HER _child a _six-year-old _child at that,  then suddenly right out of nowhere a memory, occurred.

~*~ Flashback~*~ 

A four-year-old Leto stood in the halls of her quarters in the large palace with her bestest best friend in the whole wide world (that she flew around 5 times today) Seth-chan. 

Seth was about the age of 14; his silver hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with two strands floating in front of his face. Smiling he leaned close to the little girl and whispered, " would you like to play a game?"

Being as naïve as she was she nodded thinking it was a game of tag, or hide and seek, that was before Seth leaned forward and kissed the child running his hands down the child's small back, and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

He leaned her on the ground as he began to explore her body…

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

//You're not going to do that to her, not what you did to me never// she thought as she watched Seth place his hands on the back of her baby pulling her close to him, her stomach then lurched and her throat tightened.

//NO!// his hands slipped underneath the little girl's dress, and Leto saw red suddenly she felt a shift of power in her body all her emotions started to disappear leaving one raw heated agitated emotion…rage.

Her appearance suddenly changed, her usual black hair turned a burning silver, eyes exactly the same. Her tail shone with the same silver color, her clothing that was a silken black dress floated around her giving her the appearance of a god.

Growling she moved from her hiding place and grabbed Seth's arm, she then twisted it at an impossible angle smirking at the sound of the bones crushing in it. Letting go of his arm she brought palm to his face crushing his nose, while grabbing her daughter by the arm. Kicking him in the side she ran off almost at the speed of sound out the room and down the long narrow corridor.

"We, are getting out of here baby" holding the child close to her, "we're gonna be free, honey, we're going home" as she skidded around a corner she came upon her twin sister, "Kelli" she whispered.

Kelli smiled and nodded cradling her son to her chest "let's go"

Then the family of four made their way down the long hall, to freedom. Well that's what they thought until they came upon the castle guards all fifth-teen hundred of them.

"Ah" Leto began.

"Shit" Kelli finished for her.

WOW IT'S BETTER THAN I EXPECTED!!!!! I'M SO PROUD!!!!

Kelli: argh

Leto: oh boy that was fun…FUN FUN FUN

Ahhhh shut up…review all…

  


	14. Payback

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN DBZ!!! HA! I WON! WEEEEEE

//blah//=thoughts

Note to everyone, Piccolo IS going to return to the fic, I JUST need to get these people home, ya know?…so BE patient OKAY!?!?       

New Beginnings 

(Payback) 

Leto tightened her grip on her daughter as her power flared, looking over to her sister she smiled, they had gotten close over the past six years and they would die for each other if it was necessary. They both had the same hatred for Seth, the same rage and agony of the loss of their beloved home. They connected and right now, they needed to get out of here they needed to be set free.

"Kelli, you ready?" Leto said placing Akari on the ground "you go hide okay?"

Akari nodded and ran off her green black hair waving behind her,

Kelli nodded and put her son on the ground "Vegeta, go hide with your cousin, you look out for her okay?"

The young boy smiled sweetly at his mother, he was Seth's own but he was different he was nothing like his father he was more like how a prince of saiyans should be. Proud, strong, and was definitely NOT a rapist. His sliver eyes stood out brightly under dark black hair, a dark tail waved behind him. He wore dark black pants with a bright silver shirt the royal colors of a Salgueian, his hair stood up on end and stuck out in various directions just like a true saiyan man nodding he turned and ran down the hall towards where his cousin was hiding.

Kelli smiled and looked at her sister getting into a fighting stance.

"Lets bust some ass" Kelli said powering up,

Leto smiled "after you, sister"   
The twins then lunged at the guards at full strength, claw like nails bared, fangs sharp and ready for battle. 

The guards reacted quickly holding up their shields the block any attack, smiling the girls flew above the guards and sent a large ki blast killing several of the men. All at once the guards sent a powerful ki blast up at them, stunning Leto for a moment for she was too powerful to be hurt but for Kelli, she was too weak she fell down into the group and men caught in their scent as it overwhelmed her.

"Oh no" Leto whispered, feeling her sister's power descend dramatically she lunged down fists swinging angrily "KELLI YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP HERE NOW!!!" she hit a man in the side her fist going right through his body and hitting another guard.

Kelli strained to move but she felt so weak "I…can't"

Leto growled as she bashed a guard's face into the ground "GET UP NOW!!!, YOU ARE SAIYAN YOU ARE A PRINCESS!! YOU CAN OVER POWER THEM!!"

Tears fell from Kelli's eyes " I can't Leto" 

"Remember the hate, fell it let it out NOW is the time" Leto grunted as one punched her in the stomach "feel it, embrace it, remember what he did to you, what he did to me" tears fell from her eyes as she felt the pain of what Seth had done to them, what he could of done to their children and then it turned into rage "find it sister…" Leto was then knocked against a wall.

Kelli's eyes widened and her stomach lurched and then all she felt was rage, Leto felt it and smiled "now, GET UP!!"

Then with an inhuman grown Kelli stood up, her hair now silver, eyes burning with rage screaming she held her arms up in the air and made a powerful ki blast, then she unleashed it on the remaining soldiers killing them instantly leaving her sister standing there bewildered.

"Yeah go and kill all of them and leave none for me," Leto said smiling as she wiped the blood from her face.

Kelli smiled "yeah well, you forced me…let's get the brats and leave alright?" she floated off the ground.

" The only brat around here is that annoying pest Vegeta, so there" Leto stuck her tongue out at her sister before speeding off down the hall laughing as she felt her sister racing behind her. Looking ahead she saw Akari and Vegeta standing in front of a door waiting for their respective mother's, not slowing down she lifted her daughter off the ground and made a beeline for the royal space port.

~~~Space Port~~~

Leto flew into the docking area laughing happily until she came upon the bleeding figure of Seth. Gasping she took a step back "but, how…did…that's impossible" Kelli had arrived also and was glaring at Seth with death in her eyes.

Laughing he took a step at the twins "ah, you think you've got away? well I personally think you've got yourself in more shit than you needed." Grinning his handsome grin he stepped closer to the women silver hair waving behind him. Running a finger down Leto's jaw he purred, "now, why don't you just turn around and go to your rooms?"

Leto's body stiffened and she took in a deep breath her power suddenly dropping. That was until she heard a low growl behind her "Do you think she wants you?" Leto smiled when she heard her sister's angry voice.

Seth looked up to see Kelli's hair floating around her, bolts of electricity surged around her "do you think I want you?" her hand pointed down at the children beside her "Do you think THEY want you?" her voice rose slightly.

Leto smirked and brought her hand up, grabbing Seth's she crushed his fingers underneath the pressure of her small delicate hands. "We don't want you" she whispered tightening the pressure causing Seth to cry out in pain, Kelli made her way behind the man if he could be called that and grabbed him by the neck she breathed down his neck and laughed before kicking him in the back of his knees causing them to buckle, but with Kelli holding securely to his neck he couldn't fall to his knees causing tense pain in his neck and knees.

Leto grinned and punched Seth in the stomach, he hung for a second as Kelli held him running her hand into his silk pants "this has done to much damage in our life time" she grasped his manhood in her hand, held it and then with a fast sicken sound she ripped it from him she then pulled the bloody mass from out of the pants and let go from his neck. Seth fell to the ground body shaking from the pain and the increasing amount of blood leaving his body.

"Hey Kelli let me see that" Leto said holding her hand out to take the bloody heap of dead meat from her sister, Kelli handed it over to her sister and smiled. 

Leto moved it around in her hands covering them with it's blood, Seth's blood "Now, you've ALWAYS made us suck on this thing…..I think YOU should have a turn" she said kneeling down in front of Seth grinning almost madly, she grabbed his jaw and wrenched it open. She held and bloody flaccid manhood and shoved it into his mouth, hearing Seth gag at the taste of his blood she pushed it further into his mouth and half way down his throat.

Leto smiled and pulled it out, throwing it on the ground she wiped the blood on Seth's clothes and sighed "was it good for you as it was for me?" she laughed and stepped away from him before giving him a crushing kick in his side.

Kelli walked to the other side of the figure and kicked him Leto did the same. Blow after crushing blow a rib broke, an internal organ bled, blood bubbled from his lips as they kicked and scratched at his badly beaten body.

"Stop, please…Stop" Seth coughed out as blood dripped from his lips, tears mixing with his vomit on his face, he then heard the cold hearted laughter above him.

"What was that?, I couldn't hear you" Leto said before kicking him in the throat causing his unable to speak, Seth cried and continued to take his beating. 

"Mommy" was the hushed voices of Vegeta and Akari.

Leto and Kelli stopped and looked up at their children, confusion written on their face.

"He's not worth it" they whispered taking their respective mother's hands, "he's not worth it"

Leto and Kelli followed their children up the ramp into the large space ship, looking back the children whispered to the beaten on the ground "You, are… dead" they whispered before closing the door of the ship. Leaving the already dead man, bleeding to his death in the empty palace.

Well…that was hard

Leto: THAT WAS FUN!!  
Kelli: YEAH!!  
Piccolo: AM I EVER COMING BACK!?!?  
Later Piccolo…later…READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	15. Return Home

Disclaimer: ***grumbles*** I HATE saying this…..I WISH I owed DBZ… but I don't…ALRIGHT!?!? 

//blah//=thoughts 

New Beginnings 

(The Return Home)

"There it is!" Leto said as she looked through the porthole into space, she smiled when she saw the blue and white planet.

"There what is?" Kelli asked as she stepped out of the kitchen chewing on a bite of apple, her black hair waving behind her, Leto turned to her sister and smiled.

"Home"

~*~ Earth ~*~

Vegeta stood outside of Capsule Corporation and stared up into the clear blue sky // something powerful is coming, too powerful// he thought before turning into the building to contact the foolish yet extremely powerful saiyan Goku, or to Vegeta Kakoratto (I can't remember the right spelling so sue me, I'll fix it if I remember okay? Good) 

~*~ Leto's Ship ~*~

"All right guys, buckle in we're going to enter the atmosphere any second now" Leto said to the children as she buckled her seat belt. Looking beside her she reached for her sister's hand, taking it she smiled "it'll be okay, we're finally going to be happy again, even if our family isn't here with us anymore" 

Kelli sighed and smiled gripping her sister's hand tightly she prepared herself for entry.

~*~ Earth ~*~ 

"There it is!" Yelled an eleven-year-old Gohan as he saw the approaching ship. Everyone was informed of the powerful beings that were approaching their beloved planet. The Son family of course was there consisting of Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and his twin sister Hanna. Krillin's family consisting of 18, Krillin of course and Marron, the Breifs family was there, consisting of Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra. There was then Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo all waiting for the new comers all thinking the same thing. Were they good? Or bad? 

~*~ Ship ~*~

"INCOMING!!!" Kelli shouted as they neared closer to the ground, faster and faster they hurled towards the earth. Closer and closer, Kelli closed her eyes bit her bottom lip and braced for impact.

The ship rattled and shook as it hit the ground, the children cried out and grabbed for each other where as their mothers closed their eyes and enjoyed the soothing feeling of well, freedom.

~*~ Well I guess everyone's on earth ~*~

"Get ready" Goku mumbled as he got into a fighting stance. The rest followed the suit all on edge and ready, suddenly the door opened followed by smoke and dust. Then a tanned colored leg stepped out followed by a silk covered thigh, which was of course followed by the rest of the body. The woman stretched and gazed up into the blue sky. She wore a silver skirt the reached her ankles, it had a long split up the side that showed most of her skin. Her top was silver also it was cut right under her breasts, and cut so far down that it really was just half a shirt with a piece of cloth in front. Her black hair was braided and swayed behind her in the breeze, dark brown eyes looked around the group of people waiting for herself and her companions. Her eyes then rested on Vegeta, her eyes widened and then she whispered "by the gods"

"Kelli! Move out of the way god I am trying to get out if you haven't noticed" Leto grumbled angrily as the children stood there waiting for a way out.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard Kelli's name "Kelli?" he whispered taking an involuntary step toward the crater.

"Leto" Kelli whispered as her eyes connected with Vegeta's own, Leto stepped out of the ship and ran her fingers though her long black hair. She wore the exact same outfit, as Kelli except it was as black as her hair. Her hair was out and it hung like silk down her back, she stared at her sister.

"What?" she asked confused

Kelli raised one shaking finger and pointed towards Vegeta, Leto blinked before following her sister's path, she gasped when she saw Vegeta's intense stare upon her.

"Vegeta?" she whispered her eyes filling with tears, taking a step she raised her hand "brother" and odd silence filled the air, each person had their eyes set on Vegeta. All wondering the same thing, Vegeta has family?.

Vegeta watched as the women climbed out of the gorge in the earth and kneel in front of him "Prince" they whispered heads down in respect for their prince. Vegeta smiled and in a kind voice not even Bulma had heard floated from Vegeta's lips "stand up" eyes lowered the girls stood, keeping themselves in check.   
Vegeta smiled once more "look at me" he said placing a hand on their shoulders.

They both took a deep breath and looked up, eyes brimming in tears, hands clenched at their sides trying to control themselves.

Vegeta chuckled slightly and then said, "Give your big brother a hug" he held his arms out in front of him, eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Leto and Kelli fell into Vegeta's arms, both tired and very emotional, all they could do was cry as Vegeta held them up, he felt their pain, their agony, everything they felt he felt it was so overwhelming that his knees gave way and they all very in a crying jumble of the last of the royal Saiyans.

Suddenly two soft voices came from behind them, "Mommy?" they said simultaneously their small voices uncertain and slightly scared. Vegeta let go of his sisters and looked at them both with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mommy?" Vegeta asked smiling before the twins hit him playfully across the face.

"Oh shut up" Leto said standing up, she smiled and looked at the group around them "looks like we've got a welcoming party" 

"Yeah, but are we welcomed?" Kelli said uncertainly looking around at the fighters, she came upon Yamcha's handsome face and smiled. "I think I'm gonna like it here" she said winking at the former base-ball player.

Yamcha blushed and put a hand behind his head laughing nervously, Leto smiled and shook her head at her sister's expense, she picked up her tired daughter and held her close.

"Tired, angel?" she whispered brushing the small girl's green black hair out of her face.

The almost olive green girl nodded slightly before her dark eyes closed and she fell a sleep, Leto smiled and felt a slight pang in her chest wishing Piccolo could see this little angel.

Piccolo's dark eyes widened, it wasn't enough that his love had returned to him…..but she had his child too? "THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!?!?" Piccolo shouted out unexpectedly at Leto. 

Leto, who had jumped and turned to face him, stared at the green man in shock "HOW LONG HAVE YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE?"

"No, don't change the subject, are you saying that's my daughter?" Piccolo said his voice suddenly low.

Leto nodded and smiled sheepishly, while everyone else stared in shock.

"PICCOLO HAS A WHAT!?!?!?!" the rest of the group shouted staring back and forth from Piccolo and then to Leto.

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YAY!!!!! I HAVE DONE IT!!!!

Piccolo: HOW COME I WASN'T INFORMED ABOUT HAVING A DAUGHTER?!?!? THAT WASN'T IN THE CONTRAT!!!!

Leto: YEAH!  
Kelli and me: oh be happy you're back together aren't ya?  
Piccolo and Leto: YAY!!


	16. New Days

Disclaimer: I said it once and I'll say it again….I DON'T OWN 'EM!!!!

New Beginnings 

(New Days)

Piccolo looked down at his daughter with slight confusion, he felt so different now everything just changed in a split second. One moment he was sitting under his waterfall meditating the next he was standing in front of a gorge in shock to see his mate alive and well with his child.

Piccolo picked the girl up and looked at her, Akari smiled and poked Piccolo's nose with her finger before giggling. Piccolo smiled and ruffled her dark green hair and set her on the ground. Akari smiled and then ran off giggling her long hair floated behind her.

Piccolo looked up at Leto and Kelli who was sitting at the table being questioned by Bulma, Chichi and 18, Vegeta was talking to Vegeta junior while Goku was eating in the couch. Gohan was asking Akari questions while Akari giggled and blushed with the attention.

Suddenly Piccolo couldn't take not being near Leto, it had been six years he hadn't touched her, six long lonely cold dark years. He stood up, long white cape waving around him he didn't think all he wanted to do was kiss her, hold her, love her. Before he knew it he was standing beside her, next thing he knew he had pulled her up and out of her seat held her close and kissed her with all the passion he had, all the emotions he had locked away unleashed themselves in that kiss. Leto couldn't believe how much pain Piccolo had kept inside him, it hurt so badly that she began to cry, she clung to him and deepened the kiss causing the emotion flow to intensify which also caused Piccolo to cry and hold Leto close to her.  
Kelli's mouth dropped open as she stared at the two lovers, Bulma and Chichi's eyes widened in shock while 18 whistled.

Goku dropped his food in his lap and smiled, while Gohan and Akari looked in amazement.

Vegeta just smiled and said, "guess we got a wedding to plan"

~*~ 5 Months later ~*~

"I can do this, I CAN do this" Leto said walking around her bedroom, Kelli sat on the bed trying to hem Leto's wedding dress. Growling in annoyance she pulled on the dress causing Leto to stagger towards her older sister.

"Stay still will ya?" she said as she sewed the dress impatiently "you can do this…remember this is Piccolo not Seth" she said and finished her last stitch. "There all done"  
Leto moved away from her sister and looked at herself in the mirror "wow" the dress was complete silk, it waved down in a slight bell shape that hid her curves under her waist, the top of the dress was slightly heart shaped that came down at the chest showing slight cleavage, on top of her head she wore a crown of flowers lilacs they were Piccolo's favorite flower.

Leto's hair for once was braided and it hung beautifully down her back, she turned around and posed "so how'd I look?"

Kelli smiled "like a girl who finally found happiness"   
Leto smiled "thanks, and what are you talking about? You found YOUR happiness didn't you? Yamcha DID ask you…didn't he?"

Kelli sighed "not yet, but I'm thinking he might, you never know with humans"  
Leto was just about to reply when a knock was heard on the door "who is it?" she asked her voice suddenly nervous.

Vegeta's gruff voice greeted them "I'm giving you 5 minutes to get out here or I'm coming in there for you"

"Alright, I'm coming I'm coming" Leto said smiling, Kelli got up she wore a purple silk dress almost identical to Leto's white one, she gave Leto a proud smile and hugged her. She then opened the door revealing Vegeta clad in a black tuxedo, Vegeta looked at his sisters and smiled.

"You two look fabulous," he said before taking Leto's hand and leading her down the long hall, Kelli following close behind.

Not much had changed, Piccolo just gotten himself a last name by taking Goku's. Yamcha had started a relationship with Kelli, while Akari and Gohan had became the best of friends, Vegeta jr. and Marron became very close as well causing 18 and Kelli to come up with future wedding plans.

Leto smiled as she stepped out into the sunlight, her face was beaming, the ground was littered with flower petals and a soft pink carpet was spread in front of her, music started to play and Kelli stepped in front of the bride she hooked arms with Yamcha and they walked down the aisle smiling.

Piccolo stood at the other end of the aisle, he stood beside Goku who he asked to be his best man and of course. The minister smiled and raised his hand, signaling the organ player to start the wedding theme causing everyone to stand.

Vegeta hooked Leto's hand with his and smiled at her "come on kid, time to get this over with"  
Leto laughed, "ah Vegeta you rhymed"

Vegeta playfully snapped his fingers "damn" he said before slightly pulling her down the aisle, Leto smiled brightly as the sun washed down on her. Piccolo's gaze fell upon Leto and he smiled broadened and he stood straighter in his black tux.  

Leto got to the end of the aisle her smile plastered on her face; the minister cleared his throat and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are brought here today in the name of god to join these two happy people together in the bond of holy matrimony, who here today is giving away this beautiful bride?" 

Vegeta unhooked his arm from Leto and smiled "I do" he then pushed her slightly into Piccolo who hooked arms with her and smiled at her. "_You look great," _he said to her, though their bonding contact.

Leto blushed and smiled then turning to pay attention to the minister.

~*~ Several hours later ~*~

"You'll be okay?" Leto asked her daughter as she put the last of her luggage in the car (Piccolo GOT his license) 

Akari smiled and clinged to Gohan's strong arm "yes mommy, I'll be just fine, Gohan will take care of me," she said her tail waving behind her.

Leto smiled and looked down at the young boy "you better take care of her, I don't know why Yamcha decided NOW to go on a romantic trip with my sister" 

Vegeta crossed his arms gruffly "I don't know what that woman sees in him" 

Bulma smiled and hit Vegeta on the shoulder playfully "the same thing I saw in you, you jerk" 

Vegeta smiled slightly and looked at his sister "you know we could of taken care of my niece you know"

Leto smiled "yeah, but Trunks is sleeping over at Goku's place anyways, besides I think you two need some time alone you know?" 

Bulma blushed and Vegeta chuckled nervously "what would make you say that?"

Leto was about to respond when Piccolo grabbed Leto by the waist the threw her, (gently) into the car "now, now you guys are holding us up, we've got a honeymoon to start, and I'm eager to start it as fast as possible"

Goku smiled widely "eager, eh Piccolo?"

Piccolo smiled a toothy grin "oh yeah"

Leto gasped and hit Piccolo on the shoulder "children, DEAR"

Gohan smiled and looked down at the six-year-old "come on I'll show you your room" he then took her hand flew off with her.

Akari smiled and waved down at her parents before disappearing into the night sky, Leto shook her head and sighed, "okay can we go now?"

Chichi smiled "oooh, can't wait can we?"

Bulma gasped, "Since when have you been a hentai Chichi?"

Before she could answer Goku lifted Chichi off her feet and sat her in the car, he then jumped in himself and drove off, down the road all you could hear was Goku's cheery voice shouting goodbye.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at the newly weds and noticed their sexual tension "oh fine you can go now" Bulma said smiling.

Piccolo smiled "thanks Bulma" he started the car and drove off leaving Vegeta to pick Bulma up and carry her inside the large home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Thinking*** to put a lemon, or not to put a lemon, that is the question

Piccolo: LEMON!!  
Leto: PLEASE!  
Everyone else: NO!  
hmmmmm, I don't know Piccolo

Piccolo: it's been six years…..six long painful years

Leto: lonely years….oh PLEASE SELENA!!!  
***sighs*** oh fine….

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piccolo came upon a small and cozy cottage on top of a small mountain; it over looked the ocean giving the land on unearthly glow in the moonlight. He pulled in front of the cottage and shut the car off, he sat there silent as can be then without any particular warning he looked over at Leto "do you love me?"

Leto looked at the green man in shock " of course I do! Why would u ask such a question?"

Piccolo smiled and got out of the car, Leto blinked and followed "Piccolo what's wrong"

Piccolo said nothing and opened the cottage door, walking in he turned on the light.

Leto followed Piccolo inside the cottage and shut the door "what is going on with you Piccolo?"

Piccolo turned around and held Leto's arms to her side "say it again"

Leto looked up at Piccolo confused "say what?" 

"Say you love me," he whispered

"I love you" she said her eyes connecting with Piccolo's own

"Again" he whispered leaning close

"I love you" she whispered

"again" closer this time

"I love you" her whisper was lower, her eyes drooping to his voice

"again" was his reply

"I lo—" her voice was cut off by Piccolo's warm lips; his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

(DO YOU REMEMBER THAT!?!?, CHAPTER 8!!!)

Hands moving under her shirt he kissed down her neck, Leto moaned and ran her hands over Piccolo's head and murmured his name.

Piccolo smiled and lifted Leto off her feet pushing her against a wall he removed her shirt revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, his smile broadened, he leaned close taking one pert nipple into her mouth he sucked on it causing Leto to gasp and close her eyes murmuring his name in soft gasps.

Piccolo moved against her causing louder gasps and moans from Leto, soon enough Piccolo's shirt was removed and then his pants, soon his boxers, Leto's pants was removed and she was begging pleading for Piccolo to enter her, but he wouldn't he was torturing her first, torturing himself.

"Please" she wrapped her legs around his waist "please"

Piccolo smiled and pushed himself into her tight heat, his eyes rolled back into his head and he buried his face into her neck.

"God your just as hot as I remembered" he murmured into her neck as he began to thrust in and out of her, Leto held on to his shoulders as he rocked into her deeper and harder, faster and louder they moved. Cries of love and devotion spilled from each other's lips, tears streaking from each other's eyes, then both of their bodies stiffened and they climaxed.

They fell to the ground bodies covered in sweat and tears, "I love you" Piccolo said in a low whisper.

"I love you too" she pulled his body towards his and kissed him, smirking she looked into his dark eyes "ready for round two?"

Piccolo lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom "thought you'd never ask"

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Piccolo: whoa baby  
Leto: eeeee  
Kelli: what is Yamcha doing with me?  
Yamcha: ***grins*** wouldn't u like to know?  
SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!  
Everyone: eeeep ***shuts up***

Read and review EVERYONE!

   
  
  



	17. NEWS NEWS MAYDAY NEWS!

Disclaimer:…..I have nothing to Disclaim…. So…HA!  
  
  
  
  
hey guys…just letting you people know on my big secret………I'VE MADE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!! It's called…GOHAN HAS A WHAT!?!?!? MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA READ IT!!! IT'S IMPORTANT!!! Well it isn't but…I like making it sound important……so ha!


End file.
